<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father-Son-Father bonding by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562993">Father-Son-Father bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milky Way~ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Come in Mouth, Family Bonding, Incest, Lil Cato knows dat succ game, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, double blowjob, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary catches wind of Lil Cato's time with Avo and wants in</p><p>(Reupload)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato &amp; Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed &amp; Little Cato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milky Way~ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father-Son-Father bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts">Mono_D_Duo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts">ZooFan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts">Frankwlf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karma101">Karma101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/gifts">Inutoaluv</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since Little Cato's 'bonding time' with Avocato. Since then, they've been spending a lot more time together, exploring new things with each other, and having more fun than they ever could. Honestly, Gary wasn't exactly sure about that without him knowing when 1: he adopted him after his dad was possessed by Invictus. And 2: he walked by and heard them 'doing it in there. He brought it up because the kid was Avo's son as much as he was his own.</p><p>Not that Gary would make the mistake of letting it out that he knew what took place in the kid's room, that's for sure. But he did know one thing though, he wants in on it. Why? because Captain Gary doesn't stray from a challenge, no matter the morals or complications.</p><p>The blonde Ventrexian makes his way across the Crimson Light, trailing behind the kid going to Avocato's room. He doesn't appear to look suspicious when he looked back, he didn't even flinch or lean away when Ash rubbed one of his ears along the way. When they both got there, Little Cato turned to the human.</p><p>"What's up, Star Dragon? You need something?"</p><p>"Well, I have been... watching you and Avocato for a while and..."</p><p>"And what?" He cut in impatiently, an all-knowing smile spread across his muzzle. "You want to board the Father-Son Funtime train with us? Totally, dude. We could always use a third, what with you being my other dad and all."</p><p>He got him there. Man is this little man-cat good. "I uh, yes! Yes, I do, very very much!" Gary exclaimed, accidentally opening the door to Avocato's room. In there was the Ventrexian laying cross-legged on his bed, tossing around a yarn ball Sheryl brought on board some time ago. He catches the ball in his palm and looked up to see his son, accompanied by Gary, standing in the doorway. Smiling, he gestured for them to come in. Gingerly, they step inside, the door sliding shut behind them.</p><p>"So, what's going on with you two?" </p><p>Little Cato leaned on Gary with a proud grin. "Well...Gary said he was jealous of me because I don't spend as much time with him as I do with you, and he wants in on it."</p><p>"Wh-what?! I am not jealous!"  The human shouted then stated stiffly. "I was simply adoring the way you two man-cats snuggle, and yes I want in on it, I'm one too."</p><p>"Whatever, man. Get over here, I could use the company." Avocato said, patting the spaces beside him.</p><p>The two saunter over and plop down on both sides of him. Gary on the right, Little Cato on the left. They talked about a few things, about traditions, their favorite card games, and all sorts of trouble they got into in their young days. Things went pretty well, up until Little Cato crawls over Avocato's lap and rubs his head against Gary's groin. The blonde was in the middle of scratching underneath the Ventrexian's chin when he felt something furry press into his crotch, causing him to gasp in surprise.</p><p>"Spidercat, what was that for?" Gary asked startled, gripping his junk as if the accidental headbutt had really hurt. "You just-just gave me the softest headbutt where it hurts the most and it-it felt...pretty nice."</p><p>"It did?" The Ventrexians said at once. </p><p>"I mean, yeah. And you know, I've been pretty pent up for like, a long time now. I was wondering if maybe your dad could help out with that, just like before, uh, everything. Isn't that right, Mr. Whiskers?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes at the nickname, he sits up, already knowing what he was talking about. "You know it, baby. Let's do it."</p><p>"Hehe, sweet. Hey Kid, if you mind." Gary looks to Little Cato and gestures towards the door. "Your dad and I have some, business to attend to, so if you mind."</p><p>"Oh, about that, Gare. I have a better idea of getting you off and it involves the boy."</p><p>The blonde's eyes go wide. He's joking, right? There's no way his best friend would want to include their son in what they were about to do. "I don't think I heard you right there, buddy."</p><p>"Oh no, Gary, you, me, and Little Cato are gonna do it. Just think of it as a Father-Son-Father bonding experience."</p><p>Gary was flabbergasted. It's one thing having the kid watch them fuck, but having him in the mix is a whole different matter. But, the kid never spent as much time with him as before, so...why not? It was worth a shot, regardless of the complications behind it.</p><p>"I don't know about this, dude. I don't, it's a crazy idea and you know it. But I have no choice but to oblige with your demands." He stated boldly. "Plus, what are we going to do now that SpiderCat's in the fray of sexiness anyway?"</p><p>"Well..."</p>
<hr/><p>"S-shit, you're good." Gary groaned as Little Cato sucked away at his cock, dragging his tongue down the length. Avocato sat behind the kit, stroking his cock and gently pulling at his tail, encouraging him to take in more of the blonde Ventrexian's length.</p><p>"Take it deeper, baby. Just like that." Avocato whispered huskily into the kits ear as he worked him from both sides. He moaned on the blondes dick and thrusted into his dads hand as he took it in more. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat as he did, his tongue swirled around the pulsing organ in his mouth. </p><p>"Don't stop," Avocato ordered softly with a smile, the hand on the kit's dick slowing down. "Or I will. Remember, after Gare here is done, I'm next."</p><p>"C-mon, bro. Don't tease the kid like that - ngh." Gary chided. He ruffled his teal mohawk as he thrusted deeper into what felt like his throat. "Oh shit, so warm."</p><p>The rumble coming with it almost made his knees buckle. Little Cato choked down a few more inches of space cat cock while probing his balls. He then pulled up to the head and swirled his coarse tongue around it a few times before plunging all the way down to the sheath. The blonde Ventrexian groaned and threw his hips forward with more fervor. He placed his hand on the kid's head, moving himself deeper and slower into his warm mouth.</p><p>"Ah shit, SpiderCat..." He breathed, getting close. The muffled moans from the smaller Ventrexian on his dick grew louder, as he was close himself.</p><p>"You almost there, bud?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>The dark teal feline grinned. "Then cum."</p><p>One hard suck to his head pushed him over completely. Gary gasped as he came, shooting strings of warm liquid inside of the kid's mouth. What he couldn't swallow down leaked out of his mouth as he pulled out.</p><p>"Your turn, baby~." Avocato purred. His hand sped up on his dick. Little Cato's tail swished wildly, he was going to burst at any second. "Come on, baby." He growled, stroking faster. With a cry, the smaller Ventrexian released three to four hot ropes of cum splattering on the foot of the bed, on Avocato's hand, and on Garys jeans.</p><p>"Aw, man." He whined, grimacing at the sticky spots sprinkled on his pants leg.</p><p>"Sorry. I should've given you a warning, but I was a little busy swallowing your cum." Little Cato chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Daddy?"</p><p>"Hell yeah. Can't wait to feel your warm mouth around my cock, baby." He purred as he licked behind his ears and got off the bed, standing in front of him. The yellow feline went and took his spot behind the kit on the bed. </p><p>The bulge in the feline's evergreen trousers had Little Cato licking his lips. He couldn't wait to taste his father's Ventrxian dick. He meowed needly, pawing at the older Ventrexian's clothed cock.</p><p>"Mmm, you want me that bad?" Little Cato nodded, his eyes half-lidded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Well, here you go."</p><p>With that, he reached down and unclasped his belt slowly, smiling mischievously at the desperate look on his son. The feline whined, wanting him to hurry up. The blonde behind him reached around and groped his balls while grooming his hair, purring softly.</p><p>"Daaaad! Don't do that, I want it so bad!" He whined, tail swishing angrily. Avocato chuckled. "Don't be upset, boy. You'll get to soon."</p><p>After completely removing his belt, he slides down his pants, revealing his boxers. Little Cato breathed shakily, hungrily eying the girth poking from beneath the fabric. His shaky exhale turned to panting. The hand on his testicles made him hard again, most likely from the thought of devouring his dad's big, throbbing cock.</p><p>"You ready?" He rapidly nodded his head. </p><p>Yes.</p><p>Avocato hooked his fingers into the elastic and pulled down, his large cock showing bit by bit. When he had it all the way down, his seven-inch length was fully unsheathed, bouncing in the cool air.</p><p>"You like it?" He asked seductively as he firmly stroked his stiff manliness, pre leaking from the tip. "Open wide."</p><p>He moaned softly as Gary was now tugging him off, and opened his mouth wide, awaiting the taste of his dad. The Ventrexian gracefully slid his cock into the boy's mouth, humming at the warmth consuming him. Once he was halfway inside, he pulled out again and gently thrust back in, relishing in the muffled noise his son made as he swallowed him down inch-by-inch.</p><p>Little Cato gripped the base of his dick and pulled out at the tip. His hot breath creasing the wet head made Avocato gasp softly. His mouth closed around him and sucked on it while twirling his tongue around the tip, hitting the slit a few times before enveloping the entire length in his hot mouth.</p><p>"Oh my wow, oh my wow. This is really happening." Gary said as he worked his dick faster.</p><p>"You know it." Avocato purred, his son slurping away at his penis. "Oh, rub his cockhead, it'll make him suck harder."</p><p>Confused, yet intrigued, the blonde grabbed the base of his dick with his metal hand and twisted the head with the other. The feline jolted, he groaned and started to suck Avocato's cock harder. The feline groaned and thrusted sharply, causing the kit to gag. </p><p>"You good down there, baby?"</p><p>"Mhmm~." Little Cato looked up, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. He'll take that as a yes.</p><p>"You like it when I do that?" His baritone voice husky. "Want me to do it again- hagh." He couldn't finish his sentence as the kit had picked up the pace, sucking even harder. His hands come into play, wrapping them around his saliva-covered dick, stroking in tune with his mouth, setting a pattern. Avocato moaned, thrusting his hips forward, sending his cock into the back of the kit's throat.</p><p>His muffled moans become louder as his coordinated techniques turned to desperate sucking. Going all the way down and back up again in fast succession, feeling his stiffy pulse.</p><p>"Shit, Cato..." Avocato moaned, pushing himself in deeper. He felt something warm pool in his gut, the coil within tensing up. Meanwhile, Gary jerked Little Cato's cock the same way he sucked, his furred hands stimulating the tip, making the boy suck even harder and groan. A good squeeze to the balls made him thrust into the blonde's palm as he came for the second time into his hand. The Ventrexian brought his soiled hand to his mouth and licked it all up, mewling at the taste. The sight caught the eye of his boyfriend, who groaned shakily.</p><p>"Fuck, that's hot, oh God..." He placed both hands on the kid's head and snapped his hips into his mouth, up to where his balls tapped against his chin. Mewling, he leaned into the graceful face-fucking while holding on to his father's thighs for support.</p><p>One hard suck almost did it, but didn't come close. But what did was Little Cato pulling back and slurping vigorously on his tip. The dark teal feline tried to pull out, but the tangerine Ventrexian wasn't having it. He grabbed his thighs with what he could with his small paws and pulled him flush against his mouth. </p><p>Avocato arched his back and groaned his son's name as he came, cock pulsating and shooting thick hot ropes of cum down his throat.</p><p>Little Cato moaned and managed to swallow most of it. The rest coated his tongue and flowed down the corner of his lips. When Avocato was finished, he began to pull out, but the kit pinned his hips down and continued to suck. He didn't release him until he's sucked every last drop from him.</p><p>"Fuck, boy. You're really hungry for cum, aren't ya?" He asked, patting the kid on the mohawk. </p><p>"Now that right there was super wondrous." Gary piped in, laying down with his arms behind his head.</p><p>"Heh, you're damn right it was, Gare. Glad you got what you wanted, thanks to us." Avocato grinned, tucking his spent cock away and pulling up his pants. </p><p>The three lay down together, snuggling into each other, purring contently. Little Cato had already dozed off, the others following soon after. Best Father-Son-Father bonding experience ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to happen sometime</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>